


A piece of advice

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Advice, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Roy boy is not feeling well and aunt Chris won't leave him alone till she finds out what's wrong. Written for MMFM Week Day 5: Advice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	A piece of advice

Fifteen-year-old Roy Mustang was silently reading an alchemy book, or at least he was pretending to. With his head laying on the counter of his aunt’s pub, he was day-dreaming while his eyes were focused on the snowflakes outside.

Christmas was close already so he had come back home for a week for the first time since he had started his apprenticeship in alchemy. It was close to 6 o’clock in the evening so his aunt and sisters were preparing the pub for the customers that would invade the place later.

Chris Mustang wasn’t a woman you could easily fool. She could read you and your intentions from only one look so hiding stuff from her had never been an option, and Roy knew better. 

“Is that book so interesting?” the woman in her forties asked as she noticed her nephew’s glance lost somewhere far away. The boy didn’t reply clearly because he hadn’t heard so Chris just pulled the book from under his head causing him to hit the counter with a small thud that woke him up.

“Ouch…” He murmured as he ruffled his hair with his hand. “What?” he went on with a note of indignation at the sight of his aunt’s frown.

“You tell me what, Roy-boy.” She replied as she handed him the book and lit up a cigarette. 

“No idea what you’re talking about, I’ve got a lot to study.” He said as he opened the book again, to a random page, too distracted to remember what he had to study.

“I’m sometimes wondering how healthy your apprenticeship is. You hardly write to me and you have been here for two days and you haven’t said anything yet.”

“There’s not much to talk about.” He said shortly, avoiding his aunt’s look. “Master Hawkeye is a genius, I am grateful for everything.”

“I see…and, besides studying…” she went on knowing that even if her nephew was a genius nerd, he needed friends just like any other kid. “Have you met anyone around your age?”

Silence. That’s when Chris knew she was getting closer and closer to the problem’s core. 

“There is my master’s daughter…she’s younger than me though.” 'And might not even know my name' he wanted to add.

By the way his eyes gleamed and his cheeks turned pink, Chris realized what was going on. Her little Roy-boy had fallen for someone. 

“What’s her name?” She asked as she ruffled his hair playfully, trying to hold back a smirk that could discourage him.

“Riza.” He answered and gulped. And without realizing, his head was resting again against the counter, staring blankly into the space.

“She must be a nice girl to be able to live with two alchemy freaks. Or is she one of you too?” Chris asked as some ashes fell from her cigarette.

“No, she’s not into alchemy. She cooks and takes care of chores…I sometimes think Master Hawkeye could be nicer to her though. She’s doing a lot of stuff.”

“And have you ever told her that you are grateful for that?”

“What?” Roy asked as if Chris had mentioned a taboo. “She’s really quiet and lonely…I hardly think she’d want to be bothered.”

“Hmm…you might be wrong here, Roy-boy. I think you would make her really happy if you told her that you appreciate what’s she’s doing. It must be so boring for her to live with her father and you…”

Roy murmured something unintelligible, but now he was listening carefully to his aunt. He was feeling like an idiot for hardly addressing her a word during the last three months. “I guess I could…”

“Of course. I think you both need to find a friend in each other. You can’t bury yourself in alchemy and she shouldn’t be so lonely at her age. Whatever, what do I know, after all?” She added and laughed shortly as she started cleaning the ashes on the counter.

“I kinda missed your good advice.” He murmured as he lifted his head.

“You’ve grown a lot Roy-boy, soon my words will be useless. Look at you, studying so far away… Even so, I will always be here to help you.” she started, but because neither of them was into teary confessions, she changed the subject, her eyes still looking at him with pride. “Especially when you’re so in love.”

“What? I’m not!” he replied louder than he intended and blushed as all his sisters who were preparing the tables in the pub, turned to him.

“So be it…” she added innocently making Roy jump away from his stool.

“C’mon, I mean it!”

“Mhm…” Chris approved ironically and headed towards the entrance door to unlock it for the customers. “What you scribbled on your book says something else…”

“Huh?” He asked and hoped for the Earth to swallow him as soon as he realized. On the corner of one page of his book, nearly non-noticeable, he had written Riza’s name


End file.
